Oh Baby
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "See? It's nice, they've shut -" His voice faded as the intense cries began to set in again and their groans rang out simultaneously. It was nearly half past three and they had start up again. She swore it had only been five minutes this time... / Future-verse Jades, one-shot. FT: James Diamond from Big Time Rush.


Oh Baby

Summary: "See? It's nice, they've shut -" His voice faded as the intense cries began to set in again and their groans rang out simultaneously.

It was nearly half past three and they had start up **again**. She swore it had only been five minutes this time…

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: I was watching an old show my mother used to watch, and I got an idea considering my RP partner and I were RPing my Jade West pregnant with his children. I thought it was just something a little fluffy to raise my spirits, so why not? The length will be flighty - I haven't figured out long or short yet, but you'll see as you read it, right?

Right. Have fun.

[OoOoOoO]

Smooth sailing had never been a blatant virtue when they weren't parents, but as soon as they were, it was like all of hell had come out to play. Jade couldn't have possibly had a simple pregnant; no, no, she had twins.

Not one kid, twins; spawn of James Diamond and Jade West. How could this end well? Asking them you'd received a less than assuring answer - especially before she gave birth. But after, it was like nothing they'd imagined.

Shortly after she did give birth, nearly a month later they had gotten married. It'd been arranged for months nearly nine months prior and they knew what you were thinking. They decided to marry because she was pregnant, right?

Wrong. James Diamond had asked Jade West to marry him voluntarily without any prodding because he was now forever stuck to her with children. Yes, he was nineteen and she was eighteen - but they were important to each other. Jade thought ahead and despite her consistent hatred towards the idea of marriage, she'd changed her mind. She'd decided she wanted to marry James, but only James.

She knew she wouldn't have the balls to marry anyone else because she didn't want to be permanently attached to anyone else, but James. It made her happy to find the thought within her. So she'd said yes, it'd be an endearing little proposal and nearly a month later, Jade was in her bathroom, positive pregnancy test in hand and she'd nearly killed James.

Nearly. Of course she wouldn't **really** kill him, he meant far too much to her and he was immune to her violent tendencies [she would never lay a finger on him; he knew it and so did she]. But after the initial bite of the situation settled down, a lot of business was set to happen.

Wedding plans and baby plans. Jade had thought to hide the pregnancy, but she could only shield it so long. When they'd approached their parents, seventy-five percent of the sides had been disapproving. The only one that had approved was James' father, but that was because he was so terribly absentee, that so long as his son was happy and knew what he was doing, he'd accept it.

Jade's parents, the dark human beings they were, practically disowned her the day she walked into their individual homes and broke the news with James there to back her up. Neither Olivia nor Walter were proud, beaming parents. How would they have ever taken the news of children as a positive thing and not just another opportunity to scold her? So she didn't tell them; she shut the both of them out.

Despite James' mother not being particularly fond of Jade, both her and James **did** end up telling her. She'd been surprised and shocked, and of course there'd been some chastising roped in there - but she'd been more offended to think someone her age would be considered a grandmother. After that was settled, one thing remained consistent: Brooke Diamond still hated Jade West and Jade West still hated Brooke Diamond.

After eight months and seventeen days concluded, Ebony and Zane Diamond were produced on September twenty-sixth, at approximately three o'clock in the morning after hours of intensive labor and stalling, a C-section had been performed and the children had been removed.

James also had requested a doctor to look at his hand - he swore the bones were crushed. He also was going to need a **few** hearing aids. She'd nearly broken bones and shattered his eardrums. He'd never seen something as scary as his fiancé in labor, nor did he ever wish to see it again.

She was getting her tubes tied.

But once all of the drama was over and both Jade and James were able to see the little souls they created, it'd been a good experience. She'd appeared very happy to see the children, unlike how she'd thought it'd be. She was absolutely convinced she would hate them at that point - but oh did she love them.

James couldn't help but smile as he watched the interaction, because it was a rarity to see her smiling and looking happy. It'd been eight months and seventeen days of hell, uncertainty, bitterness, near-breakups, and repetitious breakups - but it'd been worth it.

[OoOoOoO]

Skip forward eight months and James and Jade were long married and living in separate residences. Why? They'd tried to live together once - it hadn't worked, they weren't going to try again with this time there being the addition of children.

Their relationship had NOT improved and considering they were at a high point **now**, they didn't want to break it down again.

But, more often than not, Jade had either stayed at his or he had come to hers to spend time with the children together. It had made the children get used to both of the settings and allowed them a place to go when they were worn out.

But this particular night, with the twins being eight months old - they were very rowdy. Jade buried her head underneath a pillow, groaning unhappily into it. They hadn't shut up for a good two hours and both her and James were exhausted.

It'd been like this for a solid two weeks. Both Zane and Ebony had gotten it into their heads [rather cleverly] that if they cried louder and louder, their parents were come and comfort them quicker and for longer periods of time. Their eight month olds had their parents wrapped around their little, stubby fingers.

Jade decided to put an end to it.

James sunk down into the bed; bags heavily gathered under his usually bright hazel eyes, slamming his head back down onto the pillow. It'd gotten to a point where the lights didn't even go off and they both just tried to learn to sleep without the darkness. They constantly got up and laid down, got up and laid down, a continual mantra of the same thing - because their children were intolerable.

"They're going - to kill us." James exhaled and rolled onto his side, tucking his arms underneath the pillow and staring at his wife, still foreign terminology for him. To say at twenty that he would have Jade as a wife and two kids in the other room was absolutely crazy.

Jade propped the pillow up with her hands, peering at him from beneath it. "Tell me about it." She responded tiredly and tossing her pillow across the room, sitting up on her elbows. "They won't shut up; and I bet you that it's Ebony egging this on." She waggled a finger with a deadly stare. Ebony was a bit too much like her mother with her scheming ways.

He definitely couldn't protest to that, Ebony was a handful. She wriggled whenever she needed to be changed and she'd thrown up so many times on both of her parents - that it had grown not even disgusting [still putrid], but just a habit they'd had to get used to.

The only problem with Zane was that he was just very reliant on his parents and a definite momma's boy. It was cute, sometimes, but when he didn't settle down because his father's arms were trying to console him instead of his mother's, it took at least three times as long. James resented Zane for that [but all in good fun]. He joked about favoritism all of the time with their children.

"Probably; she is a little bit too much like you." He teased with a half-grin, tired eyes defying him.

Jade stuck her tongue out rather immaturely. "Shut up." She rolled towards him. Instinctively, he opened his arms and took her into a warm embrace, resting his chin on top of her head as she cuddled into his chest, sighing contently.

It was a rarity they had any alone time now - it was funny, because they'd almost had too much of it before. Now she thanked any God out there for these moments.

He stroked his fingers through her blonde [oh yes, she was blonde - he knew she secretly liked it, despite her protest. It had been for a role and it had stuck. He'd always been fond of blondes - despite him liking her dark locks - so he wasn't going to complain.] locks, pressing a kiss to her temple. "See? It's nice, they've shut -" His voice faded as the intense cries began to set in again and their groans rang out simultaneously.

It was nearly half past three and they had start up **again**. She swore it had only been five minutes this time; they were getting less and less tolerant with being left alone. James had suggested bringing their cribs in the room for easy access, but Jade had voiced her objection to that clearly.

As soon as the cribs moved, they became more reliant and they were already at a **very** reliant point. Jade was not going to want to have Zane attached to her hip all of the time, no matter how cute he may be.

So instead, both of them had to haul their exhausted bodies across the hall to the nursery, rather than getting out of bed and simply yanking them out of their cribs. James still thought Jade's overall decision to keep them out was a **bad** idea, but after the pregnancy - she'd lacked her hormonal imbalance [thank God!], but she was back to being a stubborn gank sometimes. He loved her, but she was a crazy ton of work to handle. There were more ulterior motives to why they didn't live in the same place.

He **definitely** needed a break sometimes!

"Your turn." Jade muttered into his chest, nuzzling into him. There were pro's and con's to being his wife's pillow.

"Babe," He whispered, patting her back frankly a few times. "It's your turn, I just got up." She often tried to guilt trip him into taking her shift for baby duty, and sometimes it worked - but not now.

Besides, even if it **was** his turn, it would be impossible to get up with her all clinging to him. It was pleasant, but definitely impossible.

She decided against allowing his words to affect her and instead made fake snoring sounds to try and prod him to get up. As if he didn't know she'd try that **again**.

"Jadelyn August Diamond, it is your turn to handle those children and I am **not** under any circumstances getting up!" James released her and crossed his arms stubbornly, eyeing her with a stern gaze.

But Jade had her ways of persuasion and sat up a little, leaning over his chest and craning her neck down so that she was nose-to-nose with him, brilliant blue eyes staring at him. "I'll reward you in the morning," She stroked her index finger down his chest, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

That was definitely enough of an incentive and James sprung up to get to the children before she revoked the offer. Little did James know, that he would spend the next hour and a half holding Zane and sticking his arm into Ebony's crib to give her a little substance.

Jade had slept soundly, because the kids had shut up and James immediately stormed in their [well, hers considering it was at her place.] room with a plan in mind. "Nice to see you too, Jade!" He was walking kind of hunched and she struggled bursting out laughing once she finally pried her eyes open. "MORNING!" He walked over and shook her shoulders, which was a NO-GO in the morning. Jade hated mornings.

"HEY!" Jade shouted and shoved his hands off, sitting up and glaring daggers. "What's the bright idea? It's only," She turned her neck to glance at a clock. "Nine thirty, I should still be asleep!" She hated waking up early; it was despicable.

"And **so** should I, but guess where I slept last night because I took YOUR turn and practically collapsed with exhaustion?" He crossed his arms, looking pissed off with his jaw tense and his neck taut. "HUNCHED OVER EBONY'S CRIB, WHILE HOLDING ZANE!" Of course it was his fault, considering he took her shift because of what she'd offered, but he was definitely going to blame her, because if she wouldn't have offered and just took her turn like it was supposed to work, his back wouldn't feel like a flatbed had rode over it!

Jade arched an eyebrow. "Why were you holding Zane? Shouldn't he be back in **his** crib?" She quizzed and this time it was **her** being the stupid one, because she was missing the entire point.

James threw his arms up. "I COLLAPSED FROM EXHAUSTION - HOW MUCH MORE OF A PICTURE DO YOU NEED?" Oh he was being so loud for the morning, Jade was not going to take it.

"STOP SHOUTING!" She screamed, which was pretty contradictive.

He made a series of angry gestures, before settling at keeping his clenched fists at his side. "You're not skipping your turn anymore!"

"I offered you something and you took it!" She retorted haughtily, turning her head from him. He immediately side-stepped in front of her, staring at her face.

"No more, Jade!" It wasn't cool of her to continually bribe him into taking her turn. It was a pretty hard bribe to turn down too. She knew every button to press. One of these days, he was just going to have to stop entertaining her ideas.

She clapped a hand to the back of his neck and pulled his head in for a sloppy, deep kiss. It was safe to say that that sufficed in shutting him up.

[OoOoOoO]

The next night, when they were laid down to go to sleep and the first cry rang out and James threw the covers back to get up take care of it, Jade's hand launched out to grasp his wrist, halting him.

"What? You finally going to take my turn?" James mused in good nature, stopping his movement and turning slightly.

"No, but I was read an article earlier today." She sat up, propping her pillow again the headboard and addressing him head on. "It was about our two colics in there." James' face twisted at the unfamiliar terminology, but allowed her to continue nonetheless. "They won't shut up every night, right? And they've become immensely reliant on us. That's not a good thing."

James adjusted himself in confusion. "It's not? I thought it was about the whole 'parental bonding' stuff. How is that not good?" He air-quoted, dropping his arms back to his lap.

She pursed her lips. "Well, when they get **too** reliant on us, that means that we're going to have a lot of trouble years to come and there was a lot psychological mumbo jumbo wedged in there and I didn't want to look that far." She shrugged. "We have to let them cry it out."

"Cry it out? As in ignore when they're bawling their eyes out for us and we just sit here?" He repeated for her affirmation, looking unimpressed with the idea. He couldn't just sit there and let his babies cry! That'd be like watching Jade cry and not feeling the urge to comfort her. She'd broken down plenty of times during the pregnancy and every single time he'd taken her into his arms and held her. He'd knew her emotions were volatile and he cared about her, so of course he would do that.

She couldn't expect him to ignore that same instinct for their kids.

Jade knew how James worked, so it was going to take a bit more persuasion than 'helping him out' the next morning. "James, they're never going to stop crying if we continue to go to them every time they need us! I understand they're only eight months old, but they need to learn how to hold their own." And she was talking about the most minimalistic representation of independence in the world. She wasn't talking big signs, she just wanted them to calm down so her and James could get the sleep they needed to handle them during the day.

"But Jade, how would you like it if you were crying your eyes out and you wanted me to hold you and someone held me back from doing so?" He decided to try and appeal to her emotional side. He knew she often hide it for her benefit, but he didn't want to have to go through this. He didn't want his kids hating him because of her silly ideas.

Her facial expression got a little clouded, but that was only brief. "If it was for good reason, I'd understand. I'm not exactly crying my eyes out all of the time and needing you every second of every day, now am I?" She barked shrewdly, eyeing him darkly. She didn't like people to mention her vulnerably emotional side - it was her most hated side. And she'd shown it to James far too many times.

"You were during the pregnancy," He muttered and he felt her glare intensify and he looked impish, flashing a quick grin. "It's true!"

"You're not going in there and neither am I. It's for their own good, James." She stated finally and to prove her point, she leapt on him and pinned him to the mattress, not even in the fun way either.

James looked more annoyed than mad from her pinning, wiggling underneath her and raising his eyebrows. "You honestly think you can pin me?" He asked rather cockily, per usual. The problem was, he was a muscle man and therefore EXTREMELY hard to keep pinned down. He could lift at least two and a half times her body weight if necessary and she'd rather not be thrown across the room, but she also knew, that if he moved too quickly he would feel terrible about hurting her and she would dramatize it to make him feel bad. She had him pinned in more ways than one.

He was a softy when it came to her. The amount of times he'd taken her into his arms whenever she'd had an emotional outburst during pregnancy was countless - waterworks **always** got him. She wasn't sure what was up with that, but she was thankful for it.

Jade opted for the honest answer. "Absolutely not." But she held her head high. "But if you toss me off, you could hurt me, right? So don't hurt me, because then I'll hurt you." Two birds one stone. Threaten to hurt him AND mention the possibility of her getting hurt.

He Adam's apple bobbed slightly, but he furrowed his eyes together and instead proclamated confidently. "You wouldn't hurt me." That was true, she wouldn't - but she **would** make it **look** like she'd been trying to hurt him in the first place. He underestimated her aim and her talents as an actress.

"If I had to resort to it, I would." She replied in a warning tone, pressing against his wrists a little bit more insistently with her hands. "Now stay down; I'd rather not have to hurt you." She wouldn't at all, but he didn't need to know that. He was already a smug dick sometimes.

But that was made near impossible when Ebony and Zane's cries morphed into full out bawling sessions and screams of pain. It was as if they were dying in there, but leave it to **their** children to be the melodramatic ones.

James flinched as soon as the sound echoed in his ears and Jade maintained her composure, meeting his eyes. "James…" She said warningly, giving him a hard look. "Don't let them get to you - they just want attention. We changed them an hour ago, I fed them before bed; they're fine. They're just upset." She explained slowly and calmly to try and gauge a reaction that **didn't** involve his instinct to rush to their side.

His eyebrows furrowed in panic. "Jade, they need us!"

"They don't need us right now! They need to get through this on her own!" She persisted. But the cries continued stubbornly and James was having a harder and harder time following what she wanted him to do, when all he could hear were Zane and Ebony's helpless cries; needing him.

A sorrowful expression settled on his face. "Babe, please." He was seconds away from lodging into a full out pout and Jade was not going to fall victim to that. But he wasn't even starting to pout, oh no.

No.

He was -

Oh, James. She thought when she saw the tears begin to build up in his eyes. James wasn't an emotional person and she'd only partially witnessed him cry when they'd been dealing with a near breakup that had picked a bit too much at the other's interior. He hadn't full out cried, he'd refrained [the masculine mentality had remained unbreakable], but this was like that moment except worse because she wasn't feeling bad like him.

Until now; now she felt **really** bad.

Before she'd felt upset herself and upset that she'd made him cry. Now all she had to deal with was the fact she was making him cry. She damned her children in every way for making her go through this with him, but she was only trying to look out for them.

The exhausted bags would disappear from James' face, he'd be able to walk properly without a hunch from falling asleep next to the crib or partially leaning over it, and they'd be able to spend a little bit of uninterrupted alone time. They just needed the children to learn.

It was a rarity anyone saw Jade's affectionate side, and she only got that way with James or with the children, because James had seen all of her sides [as mentioned countless times] and the children were too young to be able to wrap their minds around the situation that was unfolding. But she was definitely taking it out right now.

She released his wrists to do her best to settle down on his chest, leaning her head into the crook of his neck and sighing. "I know it's hard," She mumbled against his skin, feeling him wrap his arms around her in a vice hold. It was easily his way to try and convey how upset he was, by hugging her body the way he was. "It's hard for me to execute it."

Despite contrary belief, Jade West [or Jade Diamond now] did indeed have a heart. She had a big heart; really, it just took a while for someone to wiggle their way in. Jade had let James in and she'd easily let the two souls they'd created in as well, and it killed her to think of them in pain.

It was as bad as watching James get sad or upset. So it was difficult for her too - she was just more often than not stuck being the bad guy or at least being labeled as the bad guy. It was the exterior.

James stroked his fingers through her hair, a soothing notion. He understood she had a heart [it'd been plenty revealed in his presence], but it was just difficult for him to accept - the whole idea of letting them cry it out.

James also had a big heart - he just let it show often.

"I know, babe." He murmured, glancing down at her. He could see the upset expression plastered all over his face and it made him feel a little guilty, but it was a two way street right now.

"Look," He broke the silence, causing her to tilt her head up and stare at him inquisitively. "Why don't we just go and check on them?" The wails were still ever present. "Just a little reassurance? Peek our heads through the doorway and that's it." The apprehension was evident in her eyes. "That's all I'm asking," He finished in a plea, suppressing the urge to pout and make her give in to his wishes. He was still stubborn and persistent about getting his way with these kids.

Her eyes swept over his face for quite some time before the bawls got to her and she released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. "Okay." She supposed giving him a little wiggle room wouldn't spoil her plans.

And the grin that adorned his face as soon as the words left her mouth made it all the more worth it. He released his grip on her just so they could both rise and head down the hall, quietly stepping so they didn't alert the twins of their company just yet.

Jade pushed in front of him, earning a sharp nudge from James, and clasping her fingers around the frame of the doorway, slowly edging her head inside to stare at the cribs.

The nursery was large and painted in a detailed way. Jade had done it herself prior to giving birth. The sides were split, Ebony's being floral [lacking pink and yellow respectively] with large, hand-painted flowers and vines coursing over the wall. Zane's side was a deep lavender [it was James' favorite color and she'd wanted to incorporate him in it] with constellations. James had thought she'd done a good job, regardless of whether or not he was fond of the floral patterns she'd chosen to go with.

He was a guy, so there was good reason for not liking it.

The cries near instantly ceased as soon as both of their heads peeked through the doorway.

"Momma!" Zane gurgled, clapping his chubby hands together. His first word had been that a little less than a month ago. Ebony, predictably, had said "No!" and even with it being demanding and sharp like her mother, it had been praised nonetheless.

Jade smiled, a rare look and James glanced at her. "Is it okay if we just comfort them for a little while?" He asked timidly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

The blonde sighed and dropped her grip on the doorway and leaned into him, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist. "Fine."

These kids were going to be spoiled for years, all because of their very convincing father and their mother that had too soft of a heart for him.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: This was meant to be a cute little one-shot just because my RP partner and I have Jade and James on the track of pregnancy with twins, named Ebony and Zane. We have yet to have them actually be out, they won't be out until September [probably not the specific date, xD] - and their marriage won't happen until October 31st, so this is filling my Jades babies fantasy.

HERE IT IS JAMES; this better tide you over until I started working on the warped Dancing with the Stars thing.

I'm writing a switched-up DWTS story; it's going to be quite good. Did anyone tune in when James was on it? Some Peta-hating will ensue, BUT it will be fantastic.

You should all enjoy it.

Reviews are my life; don't kill me.

- Nat


End file.
